Numbers
by HexHaven66
Summary: "Everyone is born with a Number. No one knows why, there is no scientific explanation or anything. They're just there... Every Number is different. But you see, the thing about these Numbers is that there is only one other person in the world, who has ever existed, who has the same under as you. That person is, well, they are your 'soulmate'." Human/Highschool!AU Soulmates!AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for reading! R&Rs are greatly appreciated. Please tell me about anything I can fix or improve on. Warning: Sex will be in later chapters. That is all. Carry on.

* * *

><p>Everyone is born with a Number. No one knows why, there is no scientific explanation or anything. They're there. There is not specific place or spot for them either. Every Number is different. But you see, the thing about these Numbers is that there is only one other person in the world, who has ever existed, who has the same under as you. That person is, well, they are your 'soul mate'. Their Number is in the same exact spot and matches your exactly.<p>

Most people never find their 'soul mate', it's actually rather rare. The only people in our school who has found their 'soul mates' were Danny and Ethan. Some live in different countries, some keep their numbers hidden. There has even been a few times, just a few, where the two were born in different time periods. And some, well, they just don't look. I actually asked Danny one about what was different between being with your 'soul mate' and someone else. Just out of curiosity. He just replied with 'Everything' and ignored me when I asked anymore questions. I bugged him for days to tell me what he meant. soon he had enough and finally told me. He said that every touch was more intense, every kiss more passionate. Any contact at all could leave your skin tingling, like a buzz of electricity. Or... something like that. Of course I was curious about the sex because, I mean, if just a touch leave you tingling then the sex must be amazing. But for once I was able to keep my mouth shut because I was almost positive that if I asked about it he would punch me. Rather hard...

But ANYWAYS, yeah, most people never find their 'soul mate'. They just end up with someone else, someone who's number will never match theirs. Someone who will never be their 'soul mate'. But I don't think I'm going to have a problem though. I am almost positive that my number matches a girl's name Lydia. Of course, the only reason I'm not completely sure is because I haven't ever seen her number. And, well, she hasn't seen mine. But that's only because my number is in between my shoulder blades and its apparently 'against school rules to walk around without a shirt'. So really it's the school's fault that Lydia and I aren't together yet. But, of course school isn't_ that_ terrible. It was actually pretty good that day, there was even a new student. I was walking to class with Scott when I first heard about him. He was apparently 'super hot and muscular and ohmygawd'. Of course, I hadn't seen him at the time so I had yet to form my own opinions but from what I heard he was a 'bad boy', they dark, broody, leather jacket kinda guy. I had hoped that I didn't have to meet this guy but sadly I wasn't going to be that lucky.

Scott and I walked into our class room and took our seat and just after the bell rang the teacher spoke up, in her always too cheery voice.

"Alright. So today, before we start, I would like to introduce our new student!"

Some students leaned forward in interest, other didn't care, and other (Mostly girls) giggled to themselves, obviously already knowing who this 'sexy, bad boy' was. I groaned inwardly, having hoped I wouldn't have to see him. But no, of course he was in my class. Of fucking course.

The teacher smiled at the back of the class, "Would you mind coming up here?"

There was a quiet huff and shuffling as I resisted looking back. The kid moved to the front of room, his hand shoved in the pockets of his leather jacket. What do ya know? He's actually a bad boy in leather.

His dark eyes scanned lazily over the class, one eyebrow cocked slightly. I held my breath when his gaze moved over me. His eyes lingered for a moment as if something caught his attention. Maybe it was the bright color of my hoodie or the fact that I was, rather sloppily, chewing on the end of my pen. But either way his gaze drove into me as we stared at each other for nothing more than a moment, but it felt like hours before sliding over the rest of the class.

The teacher chirped something like 'Oh tell us you name, dear,' and Scott turned to me with a questioning look and all I could do was shrug. We turned our attention back to the kid just as he spoke, "Derek. My name's Derek Hale."

A lot of the girls seemed to take up this new information with interest. But the teacher just grinned.

"Tell us about yourself."

Derek gave a small huff, a smirk tugging at his lips, "Do you really need to know anything else?"

The teacher rolled her eyes with a chuckle, "Come on. Tell us one thing."

Derek's eyes roamed over the class again.

"Alright, fine."

The smirk masked his face now, his voice teasing.

"I'm single."

XxoOoxX

"What a self conceded dick! 'Oh look at me. I'm a cool bad boy. I'm single. I know you all want me. Oh look at me in all my leather-"

Scott gave a huffed laugh as he opened his locker, "Why do you even care?"

Rolling my eyes I did the same, "I don't. It just annoys me. Who does he think he is? Maybe leather makes you a dick. But apparently it also makes people want to have sex with you so maybe it's not all that bad. But-"

"I just hope I don't have any more classes with him. He freaks me out."

"Why? He's all talk. I'm sure he is a wimp behind all the scowling and leather."

Scott looked at me bewildered, "What is it with you and leather?"

I was about to reply with some sort of snarky remark that probably sounded better in my head but was interrupted when the devil himself walked past us. More than a few girls gawked at him as he strutted down the hallway, the drool practically sliding down their faces. As he passed us, even as I told myself it was a bad idea, I muttered, "Dear god, he's such a dick.."

Scott chuckled and I started to as well, but I realized I wasn't as quiet as I thought when Derek turned to me. His eyes slitted in a glare and his face pulled into an dangerous scowl. Even though he was glaring this time, it was just like it was back in the classroom. What felt like hours compacted into second, probably not even that. The weight of his glare crashing down on me, holding me where I stood. His scowl deepened, breaking our seeming trance. His voice was a growl.

"Something you want to say to me?"

The sound of his voice sent goose bumps rippling down my arms. And even though he was probably about to rip my throat out with his teeth, I couldn't help but acknowledge that he was talking to me. Shaking the thought away I stood straighter, surprised to find that we were almost the same height. I smirked and got ready to speak but Scott stomped on my foot to shut me up.

I held in a yelp as I shook my head, "Nope, nothing to say at all."

He gave a huff that may or may not have resembled a laugh, turned and began walking away as I let out a sigh of relief.

XxoOoxX

Though I knew it was a bad idea, the next time I passed him (Which happened to be in 3 period. Of course I couldn't have only one class with him.) I did the same thing. And he glared at me just the same.

It continued like that the rest of the day. And maybe even the next. Or the next. Becoming sort of a routine. I would call him a name or make a snarky comment under my breath. Every time he would turn and glare at me, moving closer until I had to take a step back. His face was always pulled in a mean scowl and his eyes flashed with anger. But I was never scared, I never thought he would hurt me, but I would stare at him wide-eyed as if shocked by the reaction, though it was mostly the same thing every time. His voice was always rough when he asked if I wanted to repeat myself and I would always reply with a 'Nope' and a quick shake of my head, though it was hard to keep a smirk from playing on my lips. Then he would turn and walk the other way, leaving me behind. And every time he would walk away I found myself already looking forward to the next encounter.

Scott told me that 'I was just poking the bear' but I couldn't stop myself. I started to take the longer ways to class, knowing that he would pass by me. And I am almost positive that I passed him in a few times on my way to class when his was in the other hall. I knew this was absurd, but I thought it was hilarious every time he huffed and puffed and stormed off. One day, I have no idea what I was thinking, but I got daring. When he passed by I didn't mutter, I spoke clearly.

"It's Stiles, by the way."

He turned to me, his glare replace by confusion, "What?"

"My name. It's Stiles."

He was a bit hesitant when he spoke, surprised by the change, "I'm Der-"

"I know," Smirking, I turned and walked the other way.

XxoOoxX

It sort of became our 'thing'; Me bugging him until he was ready to rip my throat out. And I liked it. We didn't talk much other than to insult each other and the very rare times when he didn't walk away, allowing us to have a small conversation.

I wouldn't say we were friends exactly. Our relationship was too complex for that title. But we did actually get along every once in a while. Once or twice I could've sworn I saw him smile. Of course, sometimes my teasing went too far and Derek, furious, reverted to yelling and the occasional slap behind the head. But things like that never stopped me. I would always come back and do it all over again. Some days I would annoy him so much that I knew I had to draw a line or I would be a victim of murder. Today was one of those days. But sadly, I forgot to draw the line.

I had been taunting him all day: Calling him names, making fun of his leather jacket, muttering things under my breath that he could just barely hear. I knew I was getting close to having to stop, but I didn't realize how close when I followed him out of our 5th period classroom.

I chattered continuously, talking quickly like I knew he hated. He gave me as sideways glare and a small growl, "Fuck off."

Smirking, I continued to follow.

"Come on Derek. Don't be such a Sourpuss," I grinned, my voice taunting. I could have done this all day, but he growled and turned quickly. His hand gripped my shirt and he pressed me against the locker. It wasn't his hand that pinned me there, it was his glare. He looked pissed enough that I didn't dare move, even with the padlock digging into my back. I stared at him a bit wide eyed and though we were the same height, he seemed to tower over me. But my smirk held firm.

"Whoa, Derek. I didn't know you liked it rough. Oh well, that's not too much of a problem. I mean, it will take some getting used to, but I'm sure I can adapt."

He growled again, "Would it kill you to shut up for 5 seconds?"

"I could try. It might be easier if you gagged me though. Do you like S&Ms? You seem like an S&Ms kinda guy. I bet you like gagging people, don't you?"

Derek didn't say anything, just huffed angrily, his scowl deepening.

"So you do? Huh. You like tying the other person up, gagging them."

"If you don't shut up I will kill you."

I started to speak again but another growl cut me off. We stayed like that for a while, me smirking at him and him glaring at me. But soon my smirk fell and his glare faded, though he still look menacing. His fist was still tightly gripping my shirt, but he had stopped applying force and now it slowly moved with the rise and fall of my chest.

People milled around us, moving to their classed but we, well, I, took no notice. We stared. Our gazes flickering back and forth between the other's eyes. At one point my eyes fell down to his lips and just as I looked back to his eyes, I saw his gaze do the same.

When the bell rang Derek seemed to come back to his senses, he glared and pressed me harder against the locker before letting go and stalking off down the hallway.

I stayed where I was, leaning against the locker, for a while longer. I watched him until he disappeared into the crowd. Then I realized something that shocked me, horrified me. It was just my imagination, it had to be. My hands curled into fists and my jaw clench. I closed my eyes trying to make it go away but it didn't, it stayed and taunted me. I could have been over reacting but I was still worried because nothing like this had ever happened with anyone else. It was something I thought would never happen. But it was there. The place where Derek's hand had been, though the shirt was in the way, the skin tingled and just underneath that, my heart fluttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took a bit to update. I was a bit busy this weekend. And sorry this chapter is shorter. But I think you will like it ;D Enjoy! R&R!

* * *

><p>I walked down the hallway, my fingers curled around the straps of my backpack, laughing to myself because of a joke I had made. Scott hadn't thought it was funny, but he sucks so that doesn't really matter. I turned down another hall, not noticing where I was until I saw a flash of a leather jacket.<p>

Well, it wasn't actually the jacket. It was the person in the jacket that caused me to panic and duck into a random classroom. I pressed myself against the wall just next to the door, biting my lip. Just as I looked to see if he was gone he passed the door, causing me to nearly yelp and move back quickly. Once he was out of sight I let out a sigh of relief, looking around the classroom. A teacher and a few students watched me in confusion. All I could do was grin awkwardly and wave, "I'm um... just checkin' in. Making sure you are all doing your work... even though class hasn't... started yet..."

I gave a slow nod and duck _out _of the classroom, an embarrassed flush climbing up my neck. I continued to walk, trying to keep the little dignity I had left as I made if back to class. And I think I did a good job. I mean, I only stumbled once.

XxoOoxX

The next time I didn't have much luck avoiding him. By the time I noticed he was there he was already a few feet away from me. We made eye contact just before I was able to look down. I saw him turn his face to me and smirk just a bit as I passed, expecting an insult, but I kept my gaze turned away. I felt his eyes follow me as I kept walking to the end of the hallway and quickly turned the corner.

XxoOoxX

I couldn't bring myself to face him, not when I still didn't know if I had just been imagining things that day. I had to have been. There was no way that our Numbers matched because I was Stiles and he was Derek. We didn't fit together. We were all wrong for each other. He was the mean, popular, sexy bad boy. I mean, bad _boy. _Seriously, there was no way we were 'soul mates'. After all, Lydia was the one who had to be my soul mate. Now _we _were perfect for each other. Wait, Lydia! Of course! If our Numbers matched then I was obviously imagining the whole Derek thing. I just had to prove that they did match. Which meant I would have get her Number.

XxoOoxX

Just before lunch I stopped her in the hallway. When I had finally caught her I was slightly out of breath. For a girl in high heels she moved pretty fast.

"Lydia! Lydia, wait."

She turned and huffed, "What, Stiles? I am trying to get to lunch."

"Please. This is important."

She was quiet for a moment before nodded, "Alright, fine. But be quick."

I looked around the hall to make sure no one was listening. Moving closer, I lowered my voice, "I need to know what your Number is."

"What?"

"I need to know your Number."

"Why?"

I sighed, running a hand over my face, not quite sure how to start.

She rolled her eyes, "If you don't tell me, I'm going to leave."

"No, no. Fine I'll tell you."

And so I did, though I was a bit, well, very hesitant. I told her about Derek and how I thought that he might be my 'soul mate' and how he couldn't be and that the only way I prove myself that I was just imagining it all was to see that I matched her Number instead. Of course, I didn't say his name. Or that he was a he at all. I was rather vague.

When I finished she looked at my bewildered, "Why do you think our Numbers match?"

"Well, because we are obviously made for each other."

Rolling her eyes, she started to turn around, "I'm not giving you my Number, Stiles."

I gripped her arm, "Wait, Lydia. Please?"

She turned back to me, "Under one condition."

"What's that?"

"Tell me her name."

Well, crap. Of course she would want to know that. She was Lydia. But there was no way I could tell her. I would be modified. I mean, _Derek. _Come on.

But there was also no way I could lie to her. She was too smart. So I sighed and lowered my voice to a whispered.

"Well, um... _his _name is um... Derek..."

She started at me wide eyes, "You're kidding."

I shook my head slowly, "I wish I was."

"Derek Hale? The bad boy? The one who just got here like a week ago?"

"Dear god, Lydia. Yes that one."

She bit her lip as if she was suppressing a grin and I covered my face with my hands.

"So... Why do you think he's your soul mate?"

"I'm not telling you that. You said if I told you the name you would tell me your Number. So what's your number?"

She rolled her eyes and huffed, "Fine. It's 5-6-2-3-7-8-9-1."

I felt a pang in my chest. _We aren't 'soul mates'. I've thought we were since forever... but we're not... _

"So, do we match?"

"...No. No, we don't."

"Well, then I'm going to lunch. Have fun with your boyfriend."

She walked off just as I had time to process what she said, "Hey! He's not-"

She was already turning the corner.

I stood where I was, leaning against the lockers. _Just because she isn't my 'soul mate' doesn't mean Derek _is. _There are plenty other people. _But it wasn't like I could go to every single person and ask their Number just to make sure mine didn't match Derek's. But if I didn't figure out I would bug me forever. So I only had once choice... I had to ask Derek himself.

XxoOoxX

It took me like 50 bajillion years to convince myself to actually do it. And when I was actually about to do it, standing in the hall I knew he would be in, I regretted it so much I nearly turned around and walked away.

But then he walked out of his class room.

And I actually wasn't that scared anymore.

Though I knew I should be so scared I was about to crap my pants because he was 200 pounds of pure muscle and eyebrows and he could probably throw me about as far as I could throw a baseball. Which was rather far if I do say so myself.

But, for some stupid reason, I found the courage to walk to him.

He saw me. And immediately turned around.

"Derek! Hey, dude! Wait up!" I followed after him. He didn't stop.

"Derek. Listen, I have something I need to talk to you about. It's important."

He didn't look back, but he spoke over his shoulder, "You could have talked to me about it earlier if you hadn't been too busy ducking into random classrooms to avoid me."

I stopped in surprise for a moment before speeding up to walk next to him, "I wasn't trying to avoid you. I was just going to see my... favorite teacher."

"Alright, what's their name?"

"Uh... Mr... Okay, so I was trying to avoid you. But I had a good reason."

He turned to glare at me, "You know, I don't really care what your reason was. I don't care that you were avoiding me. And most of all, I don't care about you."

He started walking again, his pace quick. I had to hurry to catch up, "Derek! It's important! Come o-"

He turned quickly and pressed me to the locker, a surprised gasp falling out of me. I stared him in the eye, my heart stammering in my chest. I knew he felt it because he gripped my shirt in the same place he had the first time we were like this, against my heart.

His voice was low and rough, "What's so important?"

I knew that if I didn't do it now I would hate myself later on.

Letting out a shaky breath, I started, "9-7-1-1..."

His eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"...7-9-8-3."

Realization flashed in his eyes, "How... How do you know my Number?"

I felt like the air had been punched out of me. _So I was right... I didn't just imagine it... _I let my eyes roam over his face before I met his piercing gaze again, hoping I wasn't making a mistake.

"Because its mine too."

XxoOoxX

When Derek actually spoke again his voice was quiet but demanding, "Show me."

I chuckled a bit, trying to keep the mood light, "Well, considering its on my back I can't because me taking my shirt off with you crowding over me like that might give people the wrong idea."

He didn't laugh. His face was blank, void of expression, "Show me."

"Derek... " I bit my lip and very hesitantly reached out, pressing my hand to his chest in the exact spot he was to me. I felt his heart hammering against my palm and his muscles tense under my fingers. "Do you feel it?"

He seemed to be having an inner battle about whether to pull away or move closer, "Feel what?"

I stared at my hand pressed to his broad chest, my voice nearly a whisper, "Danny said that when you touch your 'soul mate' you skin tingles like um... like electricity," I slowly pulled my eyes back to his, "Do you feel the tingling Derek?"

He was quiet and his face didn't change, but his fist, clenched tightly in my shirt, slowly spread until it was his palm pressing there. We stared at each other, bodies maybe five inches apart, our breath mingling between us.

I caught myself leaning forward and I started to pull back until I realized Derek was doing the same. His eyes half lidded and his lips parted as he slowly shortened the distance between us. My body was buzzing and my heart was stammering but Derek's heart pounded steady against my hand, not stuttering for a moment as if this was the surest thing he had ever done.

Our lips brushed. And the bell rang. And Derek's eyes shot open. He ripped himself away from me, his jaw clenched tight as he stormed away. Leaving me behind confused and with the buzz of electricity running through me.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy and then I went through a writers block and it was just absolutely terrible. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, though it might not be. Some people gave me a few requests for this chapter so I tried to add those in the best I could. I hope you like it. :)

* * *

><p>So, we started to avoid each other, but not in the way I had avoided him. We just didn't talk or make eye contact. There wasn't anyways I would keep myself away completely. Not after what I had felt when he pushed me to the locker and <em>almost <em>fucking kissed me. I couldn't help but think about it. The tingling, the warmth, the security I had felt when he was so close to me. So no, even though I hated myself for it, I couldn't avoid him completely.

Every time we walked past each other I would _subconsciously_ lean towards him. Not enough to touch him, but just enough to where he were to lean too our shoulders would brush. And every single time we walked past each other our shoulders did brush.

When we were apart for too long I would feel this _pull. _I wanted to be near him, touch him. And not even in a sexual way! I wanted to hold hands and cuddle and do the stupid hug from behind thing and it was terrible! I was ruined! Turned into a sap! And all because of Derek freakin' Hale!

And the worst part was that I knew he wanted it too! He had to. It couldn't just be me. He was just being a dick. A dick who was acting like he didn't feel the same as I did. I knew he liked me. He had to, right? I couldn't be the only one who felt it. I mean, he _did _almost kiss me. You don't just kiss someone you don't like.

But he could just be trying to trick me. What if he was just trying to make me think he liked me so he could throw it back in my face later on and laugh at me and embarrass the crap out of me. That seemed like something he would do... That's what he was doing wasn't it? He was just trying to trick me... break me. But no, he wasn't that much of a jerk. He wouldn't do something like that.

_ Would he?_

XxoOoxX 

I tried to keep those thought at bay and just act normal. It wasn't too hard. Hanging out with Scott actually help distract me. Sometimes he would leave me for Allison and the thoughts would come back. At times like that I would try to think about how he looked when he almost kissed me; His eyes were dark but bright at the same time, his cheeks just slightly flushed. It looked so real, all of it. And that was pretty much the only reason I didn't give up on him. It wasn't the fact that our Numbers matched or that we were 'soul mates'. Because, in all honesty, those don't mean that you _will _end up with them. _You _are the one who choose who you will spend the rest of your life with, not a number permanently etched into your skin. And okay, enough of the deep, sappy, poetic crap. Back to the point.

I didn't give up on Derek but I tried not to get my hopes up too much. I stayed with my friends during classes, I walked down the halls with Scott. All so I could keep myself from talking to Derek or making extreme contact with him.

Of course, things never works out like I wanted too.

XxoOoxX

I walked down the hall with Scott, my face turned to him as we laughed and joked. It had been about a week since the whole Derek thing and I thought I had done a good job at acting normal when I was near Derek and Scott was there.

You see, I hadn't told Scott about Derek. I didn't like hiding it from him but I didn't know how to tell him. Or how he would react. So I just avoided the topic. Just like I avoided everything else.

Anyways, we were walking, not paying much attention to anything else. Of course, I should have learned that I should never not pay attention.

I tripped and gasped as I began to fall. I didn't hit the ground though, I hit a brick wall instead. It wasn't actually a brick wall, though it felt like it, it was the chest of Derek Hale. Of freakin' course. And dear god, this was a freakin' chick flick. There was no way this was real life anymore. Things like this didn't happen in real life.

I felt his arms snake around my waist to keep us both from falling. Surprisingly, it worked. After a bit of stumbling I was able to get my feet back under me and though we were not longer in danger of falling, Derek didn't let go. I think it was more that he was, well both of us were, in shock and not that he just wanted to hold on. But I could understand if it was the latter. It felt amazing to he held close to him, closer than I had been before.

I knew Scott was staring at us, so when we finally pulled back I tried to act casual, even though I knew that had been anything but casual. I can a small laugh as I rubbed the back of my neck, "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall into you. But thanks for catching me, you know."

When I looked up at Derek he didn't look affected at all, "Yeah, whatever."

I gave a quiet scoff and watched him as he started to walk away.

He just walked away. I understand it wasn't like I confessed my love for him or anything but that was the most contact we had had in a week. And a week ago we figured out that we were 'soul mates' for god's sake! I mean, come on! I didn't understand him.

Derek Hale was one of the only things I thought I would never understand.

XxoOoxX

I made the decision that I was going to figure out if Derek wanted me. Of course, I wasn't going to do the easy thing and just ask. I was going to make is way more complicated than it needed to be. I was going to try and make him jealous.

If he wanted me he would at least show some outward signs jealousy, right? That's how I saw it. And for once, things kinda turned out how I thought they would. Though, not exactly.

XxoOoxX

I was trying to think if a way to make him jealous. I had no idea how. I mean, I hardly knew him. And I also didn't know if he really liked me. And if he did, how would I know if he was jealous? What are the signs of jealously? God, I needed help with this...

"Stiles, what are you doing? You shouldn't think that hard. You might hurt yourself."

I looked up and found Lydia staring down at me.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "I haven't seen you think that hard since, well... ever. So, what is it?"

"Oh... um, nothing."

She gave a smirk and sat down in the chair opposite of me, "Come on. Is this about you and 'you-know-who'?"

I huffed, "Why would you think that?"

"Because I can sense distress between lovers."

"Lydia!" I ran a hand over my face, "We aren't... don't say that."

"Then tell me what's wrong."

"No. It's not important."

She was quiet for a moment, her head tilting slightly to the side and her smirk growing, "Scott doesn't know yet, does he? Maybe I should go tell him. I'm going to go tell him."

She started to stand and I grabbed her arm quickly, "No, no, wait. Fine. I'll tell you..."

She gave a devious grin and sat back down.

"Spill it."

And I did as I was told. I told her about how I didn't know if he liked me back, how I wanted to find out, how I was planning on making him jealous but how I didn't know how and dear lord, when did Lydia become my freaking diary?

When I finished my quiet rant I noticed that her grin had grown to where it was nearly splitting her face in half.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that. Stop it, Lydia."

She didn't. "I can help you make him jealous."

I was quiet for a long time, thinking.

I bit my lip, "How?"

She smirked, leaning closer, "Say 'hello' to your new girlfriend."

XxoOoxX

At first I completely doubted that the plan was going to work in anyway. Who would believe Lydia was my girlfriend?

But after I thought about it, I realized that it actually would. Derek was still relatively new to the school and Lydia and I actually did talk a lot. And after how he had acted he might just think I gave up on him.

And besides, Lydia was a good actress. Yeah, it was going to work.

And like I said before, for once, I was pretty much right.

XxoOoxX

We put our plan into action right away.

We told our friends that we were trying to make someone jealous for _Lydia_, not me.

They asked who the person was and Lydia answered that every lady was entitled to her secrets and that I didn't even know but being the dull-witted idiot I was, I happily agreed to help.

They may have also asked why she would choose me for that job. And she may have answered with something about her being desperate and needing someone right away.

But you know, whatever.

They pretty much believe it.

Especially Scott. He believes everything.

XxoOoxX 

So yeah, we started walking down the halls together, smiling at each other from across the room, passing notes, blah blah blah. All the cutesy, loving things that couples did. Or, well, we acted more like pre-couples.

You know what I'm talking about? That weird stage between dating and not? Where you like giggle and flirt everywhere and it makes everyone uncomfortable because it's just so much love tension that you pretty much have to wear a gas mask when you walk into the same room with one of those couples because it just reeks of love and rainbows?

Yeah, that.

And it probably made it even worse (Or better, depending on how you look at it) than acting like we were in an actual relationship because something that sweet would probably kill Derek if he got too close.

So yeah. Everything was working perfectly.

I would sometimes glance at Derek and catch him quickly turning his gaze away to glower at the table.

Or sometimes Lydia and I would move intentionally close to him so when we did something we could hear him trying to hold back a huff or growl.

Oh, it was so. Much. _FUN. _

I never thought I would find something like this amusing, but it was the best thing ever!

He would huff and puff and purse his lips and draw his brows together in a glare and it was funny and cute and oh my god, he looked like an annoyed puppy with sick eyebrow game and I don't even know how they would work but somehow he made it happen and it was hysterical.

Sometimes it was hard to suppress my laughter but I was somehow always able to hold back until Lydia and I were alone.

The thing that made it the funniest, other than his face, was that we knew it was all fake. I mean, I knew it was probably upsetting Derek and that this was kind of a dick move anyways, but he deserved it. He was a dick and I understood why, because it was my turn now, and I was having so much fun.

We kept the whole act up for about a week. It was a rather long week because would couldn't _just _act when Derek was there because the our friends might catch on as to _ who _we were trying to make jealous. So yeah. A week of acting most of the school time.

But, you know what?

It was so worth it.

XxoOoxX

It was lunch, Lydia and I were sitting in chairs next to one another. She would giggle and smile and leave fleeting touches on my arm.

I pretty much just sat there, blushing. But, oh well, I think it was pretty believe able.

Lydia's eyes flecked to something behind me for a moment before she looked back quickly, her smile still in place but her eyes a bit urgent, gears turning in her head.

She leaned closer, her voice quiet and urgent but her expression was soft and sweet, "He's about to walk past us. I'm going to pretend like I am going to kiss you, okay? Don't reply or nod, just be still and go along with it."

I fought the urge to nod, after all, that was pretty much instinct. But I did fight it and sat still. I was a bit tense and my face was red as she leaned closer. I let my eyes fall closed and just when I felt her breath on my lips I was being turned away.

Derek spun me in my seat, his fist moving to grip the collar of my shirt. (How did we always end up like this?) He looked mad as he glared down at me, me staring back with my own wide eyes. He leaned closer, his glare still in place and I flinched back slightly. Having a scary guy look like he was about to kill you was terrifying no matter how hot he was.

I felt people staring at us, curious as to whether we were going to fight. It probably looked that way. Well, until he leaned closer, his face hovering over mine, his free hand moving to grip my (**_very)_** upper thigh, his thumb pressed to the inner hem of my pants. I gasped quietly, my face turning an even brighter shade of scarlet.

And I gasped again when Derek did something even more un-Derek like.

He moved and pressed a gentle, sweet kiss to my cheek, so close to the corner of my mouth that I felt like I was going to freaking implode. I could _feel _the confused and jealous stared but I couldn't care less.

Derek pulled back to look at me. He was still glaring, trying to look menacing. But it didn't really work very well with the small smirk tugging at his lips and the ever so light blush that dusted his cheeks. How the hell could someone be intimidating, sexy and cute all at the same time?!

He gave my thigh a territorial squeeze, his thumb running along the hem of my pants, before he pulled back completely. He stood straight, shoving his hands in the pockets of his stupid leather jacket. He completely ignored the stares and whispers as he turned. He glanced at me other his shoulder and gave a final smirk before walking away.

I watched, smiling to myself. I could hear the people around my starting to chatter again and Lydia pretty much dying, but I blocked them out.

I turned back to the table, my smile still in place as I covered the place Derek kissed with my hand, loving the way the skin tingled.

* * *

><p>Buh... I'm sorry. This probably didn't live up to your expectations... Do forgive me...<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Gah! Sorry it took a while. I was hoping to get it up last weekend but this week was so~ busy. I'm sorry for the wait. Hope you like!

* * *

><p>People at our school somehow had a way of spreading rumors in a matter of like, literally, two seconds. Pretty much everyone in the whole school knew about the kiss as soon as it happened. People came up to me and asked me questions. People stared at me as I walked past. People whispered about Derek and me. People whispered about other people's whispers. It was all just hectic. And embarrassing.<p>

I mean, I was never the center of attention. I wasn't unpopular or anything. I just want very...noticeable, I guess. I wasn't the kind of person to fading a crowd or just lurk in a corner, I always had people to talk to. But I wasn't used to rumors and hoards of questions and whispers and lingering stares.

So yeah, the whole ordeal was pretty embarrassing.

But the worst part was that I had to tell my friends about Derek, I had to. I mean, there was no way I could keep it a secret anymore.

I told them as soon as I noticed the first whisper because if they figured out from someone else, and not me, they would think I was never going to tell them and that would cause a bunch of crap I didn't want to deal with.

So, yeah. I told them.

And oh god, it was so embarrassing.

I mean, I have done a LOT of embarrassing things, but this was defiantly one of the worst. Okay, I may be exaggerating a bit, But it was insanely bad either way.

I mean, first of all, none of my friends even knew I was bisexual. Hell, didn't even know until Derek.

Of course, they might have guessed from all the times I joked about it.

But they didn't _KNOW. _

So yeah, there was the whole 'coming out' thing.

Then, there was also the whole _Derek_ thing.

Like how it was him in the first place (I mean, come on. Derek? Really? Derek _Hale_?) and then there was the fact that he wasn't just, like, a small crush that I could eventually get over. He was my _'soul mate'_ sothere was no avoiding it. (Not like I would want to, even if I could.)

But there was also the fact that, well, he was Derek and I was just... Stiles.

They probably wondered how he could even be remotely attracted to me. Just like I had when I even first considered the idea.

How someone like him could even think about kissing someone like _me. _

How I, of all people, could be lucky enough to find my 'soul mate'.

How my 'soul mate' could be someone so much better than me.

And probably so many other things that I don't even want to think about.

So yeah, it was terrible. If you don't could the fact that they all seemed to be perfectly fine with it and didn't laugh at all and didn't do anything other than ask me a few questions about him and when I figured out and said they were happy for me.

But other than that, it was absolutely terrible.

XxoOoxX

The whole rest of the day I spent avoiding questions and stares.

_Dear god.. Can't people just leave me alone? It was just one fucking kiss. And it wasn't even on the lips! _

People were so obsessed with the things that went on in other people's lives that I didn't even understand how they would have time to think about the things going on in their own.

I didn't understand why Derek kissing my cheek was such a big deal. People made out in the hallways all the time.

I mean, I did understand that Derek was way out of my league. But like, when Scott got with Allison no one freaked out and _she_ was most defiantly out of _his _league.

When class was finally over I gave a sigh of relief because I could _finally _just go home and get away from everyone.

No more questions.

No more whispers.

No more stares.

No more people.

I packed my things as quickly as I could and scurried to the door, trying to pass everyone without being noticed.

I was noticed of course, but I was able to get out of the classroom before anyone could make it to me.

As soon as I was out the door I relaxed.

Until someone ran into me.

Well, they didn't really run into me.

It was more of a tackle really.

I looked at the person in surprise and came face to face with an out of breath Scott.

"What the hell are you doing here, Man?"

Our last periods were different so we usually just met up at his locker after the bell rang so we would walk to the parking lot together.

But it seemed like that day Scott had other plans.

And those plans consisted of running _all the way_ to my despite his asthma.

I stared at him, bewildered, until he answered.

"Lydia.. told me to... run over here and tell you that.. that Derek was looking for you... It's important.. I think... He's out in the.. parking lot..." He panted.

My brow drew together in confusion, "What? What does he have to tell me?"

He shrugged, trying to catch his breath, "I dunno... Just hurry... before he leaves."

I stood there for a minute, still a bit confused.

"Dude! He's gonna leave! Go!"

I startled a bit, "Crap! Alright!"

I turned, a bit clumsily, and started hurrying down the hall.

I didn't figure out until later that Derek wasn't actually looking for me.

Scott was just smarter and a bit more devious than we all thought.

XxoOoxX

I hurried out of the doors of the school and into the parking lot. My breath coming a bit quickly (Dear god, I needed to get back into Cross County. I was getting out of shape) as I quickly glanced around and caught sight of Derek. _All the way at the other side!_

He was walking to his car, his backpack slung lazily over his shoulder, one hand gripping the strap and the other stuffed in his pocket.

I heaved a sigh and started jogging again.

When I finally got to him I was panting. (A 20 pound backpack makes it hard to run!)

He was opening his car door and tossing his bag in his car when I yelled, "Derek! Hey, wait!"

He spun around, surprised. When his gaze locked with mine his eyebrows drew closer in confusion, "Stiles? What do you want?"

I'm moving closer, confused myself, "What... What do you mean 'what do I want'? You're the one who wanted me."

He rose an eyebrow at me and shook his head slightly, "Um... No.

I was quiet for a moment, "But... Scott said that toy have something to tell me..."

He shook his head again, "No. I haven't even talked to Scott. I'm pretty sure he just tricked."

I groaned and ran a hand over my face as he chuckled quietly at me.

He shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket, the amused smile still on his face, watching me as I grumbled about how much Scott sucked.

When I moved my hand away from my face he was still watching me and I felt my stomach flutter because I defiantly liked this look, the small, lazy smile pulling at his lips, _so _much better than his glare. (No matter how hot the glare was.)

I cleared my throat quietly, "So, I really ran all this way for nothing?"

He nodded, "Yup. Unless you have something you want to say because I've got nothing."

We were quiet for a moment as I tried to think of something to say. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was just silence. It was peaceful.

And it was that silence that allowed my thought to veer other ways.

_I could ask him out... I could ask Derek Hale out, right now. And he might even say 'yes'. Oh god. What if he said 'yes'? But... what if it was a 'no'? Oh god... Should I ask him out? _

I took a deep breath. _What do I have to lose? _

"Hey, Derek?"

He didn't say anything, just looked at me expectantly.

"What um... what're you doing? Like, tonight, I mean."

He chuckled quietly and smiled, just a bit, "I have to go to work. But my shift ends at 5. Is there a reason you're asking?"

"Well um, like... I was thinking that maybe we could like.. go out.. for like, you know, dinner. Or something. You know, like, if you want to but don't feel obligated to because you know it's not important really and I understand if you don't want to because you have work and all so you'll probably be like tired or something beca-"

He chuckled, "Dinner sounds good."

I froze for a moment, "Wait.. so like, you do actually wanna go? Like.. with me?"

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, Idiot, with you."

"Really? Like... really?"

"Well, if you keep asking I might change my mind."

I grinned brightly, "Okay. Okay uumm... Oh Oh! I know where we can go! They're the best!"

"Oh, okay. Where?"

I gave a sheepish smile, laughing quietly, "Uh..Arby's?"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head, but this time he did smile, and I counted that as a win.

"Hey, dude! Don't give me that look. They have the be-est curly fries."

"Alright, yeah. I'll give you that. They really do."

"So it's a date? Wait, not a date. I-I don't mean it like that. Like, it's not a date. We're just, like, going out for food, you know. It's not a date."

He hummed thoughtfully, a small smirk pulling at his lips, "I think, I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure it's a date."

"It... it is?"

"Yeah."

I was quiet for a moment, grinning stupidly at the ground. _I'm going on a date with Derek. I'm going on a date... with Derek... _freaking _Hale._

When I look up at him I caught him watching me with a smile. He noticed me looking and quickly hid his smile, much to my dislike.

I cleared my throat, "So um.. are we gonna like meet up at the restaurant or whatever?"

"Well, uh.. I'm not actually gonna have the car tonight. My sister, Laura, needs it. She was going to drop me off at work and then pick me up later when I called her."

"Oh, well um... where do you work? I could like pick you up and we could go out and then I could just like... bring you home." 

"The car garage about two miles away from the library. My uncle owns it and he gave me a job when we moved here."

"Oh, yeah! I know where that is! I could totally pick you up. Around five, right?"

"Well, five-thirty sounds better. It gives me some time to get ready."

"Oh, yeah. Okay! Five-thirty it is then!"

He smiled and we were quiet for a moment.

I was about to say the I should go ahead and go but he spoke before I did.

"Um... hey, do you have a pen?"

"Uh, yeah," I quickly started rummaging through my backpack and pulled one out, "Why do you need it?"

He moved closer and took it from me, "To write my number down so you can call me when you're coming or in case something comes up."

I nodded as he wrapped his fingers around my wrist and brought my hand to him.

He turned my hand so my palm was facing up as he began to slowly drag the pen over my skin.

I should have probably told him that he could just out the number into my phone.

But I couldn't bring myself to do so.

I relished in the way his fingers wrapped tightly around my wrist and how the side of his hand ran over my palm as he wrote, the tip of the pen tickling my skin.

So yeah. I could just transfer the number into my phone later.

He slowly let go of my hand and a few seconds later I was already missing his touch.

He handed my pen back and I quickly put it up as he shoved his hands back in to the pockets of his stupid leather jacket.

He moved back to lean again the car and I resisted the urge to trace the numbers on my tingling palm.

He gave a small smirk, "So, you're gonna call me when you're on your way?"

"Alright. Yeah. Yeah, I will."

He nodded and moved to open his door but he didn't climb in yet, he sort of just leaned against the door, watching me for a moment.

"I'll see you at five-thirty?"

I grinned, "Yeah. You'll see me at five-thirty"

"Alright," He gave a small smile, a real one even if it was small, "Later, Stiles."

"Bye, Derek."

He climbed into his car, after he gave a small wave, and shut the door.

I waved back and began to head to my Jeep as I heard his car come to life.

He didn't pull out for a while and I could feel his eyes on me. I wanted to turn and meet his gaze but I didn't.

When I got closer to my Jeep he finally pulled out and drove off.

I climbed into my car I sat there for a while, trying to convince myself that this was actually real and not just a dream.

I slowly traced the numbers on my hand, a smile tugging on my lips.

_I'm going a date with Derek Hale... _

* * *

><p>Yay! Finally their relationship is making progress! Hope you liked it :D R&amp;R!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys! I've finally updated! I know it took for like freakin' _ever~ _But I did finally get it done. _And _it's almost 3x as long as the last chapter. So I do hope you guys aren't too upset with me. It's summer time so I _should _be able to get the next chapter up sooner than I got this one. And don't be afraid to hold it against me. You guys can message me or email me anytime if you just absolutely _need _another chapter. Sometimes people just need a little push. So yeah! Enjoy guys! R&R! :)

* * *

><p>The whole way home I was jittery and giddy and jumpy and every other word you can use to describe nervousness and happiness and just everything all in one. I was a mess, grinning and laughing and then stopping mid-laugh because again, for the x-teenth, I would re-realize I was going on a date... with Derek.<p>

I was finally going on a date with the guy I had swooned after for... like.. forever. Okay, not forever but like... for a while.

I was finally going to get to go on a date with the guy who had slammed me into walls and nearly kissed me and left me _buzzing _more times than I could count.

I was finally going on a date with Derek.

XxoOoxX

When I got home is was 3:23, only 2 hours and 7 minutes left. I could do it. It wasn't that hard. I wasn't so desperate that I couldn't last 127 minutes before I got to see Derek. I was fine. I was calm, cool and collected.

Until I realized that I had no idea what I was going to wear.

I mean, I knew it wasn't a super fancy place of anything but I didn't want to go to our _first _date looking like a poor, starving, homeless child.

Not that I looked like that on a normal basis.

I usually just looked like a scrawny, unfashionable teenager.

Which I was.

So it all worked out.

But still, I didn't want to look like...like _that_ for our first date.

So I called the first person I could think of that would give me great fashion advice and scream like a banshee when they learned that I, me, Stiles Stilinski, was _actually_ going on a real, actual date with Mr. Hale himself.

Lydia Martin.

XxoOoxX

When I called she did exactly what I predicted. Squealing and all. But she did also give me rather great advice (after she got done asking questions of _Ohmygod what did he say when you asked him? What did he look like? Was he shocked? Ohmygod_ and yelling at me for not planning ahead.)

She had me put on a simple outfit, my red pants and just a black tee. But I couldn't' help but admit that, although it was simple, it did actually look pretty good. It made me look less like a lanky boy and more... man-ish, I guess.

Lydia and I were both rather proud of ourselves because, do you know how hard it is to make ME look semi good? Yeah, nearly freakin' impossible.

As she was hurriedly listing things I should and shouldn't go, adding a few statistics here and there, I glanced at the clock.

5:07

Only 23 minut- Ohmyfreakinggod!

I nearly choked because, once you factored in traffic from rush hour and the distance the car shop was from my house, if I left, like, _then _I still wouldn't have enough time to get there at 5:30.

"And don't come on too strong. That might scare him away and make him all closed off and awkward and you don't want that beca-

"Lydia. Lydia, I- fuck!" I interrupted her, tripping over my own shoes as I tore my way through the house.

I sat on the floor, pulling said shoes on as quickly as I could, holding the phone between my ear and my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Stiles? What'd you do?"

"Lydia, I-," I stood, hopping to finish putting on one of the shoes, "I gotta go. Like now."

"Stiles, I-"

I stumbled through the front door, locking it and grabbing my keys on the way out.

"Lydia, I gotta go! I'll fill you in on all the details later. Bye!"

I ended the call and almost literally fell down the porch steps in my scramble. I finally made it to the car, panting slightly with both over exertion and nervousness.

I pulled the door open, climbed inside and started the car.

I glanced at the clock, with a groan.

5:12

_Your first date and you're probably gonna be late. Great job, Stiles."_

I heaved a sigh, put the car into reverse and sped out of the drive way.

XxoOoxX

The went by in a sluggish pace of curses, nervousness and traffic... so much traffic.

5:36

I was late.

I was officially late.

My first date. And you know what? _I was late for it! _

I groaned as I got closer, the stout shape if the building coming into view. I dreaded this, I was so scared that Derek would be mad at me for being late, scared that maybe he thought I wasn't coming, scared that Derek was going to hate me because this was our _first date and I was late and ohmygod how could I have done this I did so much to get ready and try to think of ways to make this awesome and now I was late and- _

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself as I pulled into the parking lot, my hand gripping the steering wheel so tight my knuckles turned white.

I slowly parked my car, staring at the building like I just watched it kill my grandmother or something because, though it was just a short, wide, brick building, only one story high with two garage doors on the far right, it was the scariest thing I had ever seen.

I bit my lip as I turned off the car, staring at one open garage door that revealed a few of the cars inside, a pair of dark denim clad legs emerging from underneath one of them.

My heart pounded roughly in my chest, threatening to break free from my chest and run away in the opposite direction of the building.

I opened my door but instead of getting out, I sat there for a minute, breathing deeply and trying to calm my nerves as I listen to the muted sound of music that spilled from the open garage.

I slowly pulled myself out once I deemed myself in a good enough mental state to not start laughing hysterically or foaming out the mouth because if I had gotten out before then I'm pretty sure I would have done one of the two... or maybe both...

Slowly, I made my way to the garage on slightly shaky legs, the music was louder, a lot louder, enough to mask the sound of my footsteps and breathing probably loud enough to compete with that of a morbidly obese after a 5 mile marathon.

Even before I got inside the door, I knew Derek was the one under the car. I don't know how I knew, I mean, it's kinda hard to recognize someone by just their legs but I knew it was Derek. I guess it had something to do with the whole 'soul mate' thing. It probably gave me some sort of spidey senses when it came to him.

So, Derek was under the car, lying on one of the rolling, board things that you use to go under cars; they're called like a Creeper or something, which is stupid. Why would you call it a Creeper? It's just weird.

Anyways.

I could hear the slight shuffle of him working over the music as I stood there, scared to say anything.

I watched him quietly, mesmerized even though I could only see his legs shifting slightly and his foot tapping to the music.

Of course, the sight was defiantly enough to send anyone in to a hotness educed daze.

He was lying with one leg bent and the other stretched out, those dark jeans clinging to his legs and ass in a way that proved he was all lean muscle and just pure hot _everywhere_.

I forced myself to turn my gaze away from his holy hell freaking perfect body because if I didn't I would end up just staring at him for like.. ever and that wouldn't be good because he could like roll out from under the car at any time and just seem me staring and be like 'Oh my god he is such a freak. I am so unlucky to have gotten stuck with him as my 'soul mate' oh my god'.

So, I pulled my gaze away from his legs and stared at his foot, still tapping to the music, instead, clearing my throat to try and draw his attention to me but, of course, the sound of the music drown it out like it had everything else.

I sigh and gave a shout of 'Derek!'

His legs jerked and there was a bang along with a growl of 'fuck!'

I held back a laugh as he rolled quickly out from under the car and sat up.

He looked pissed as he looked up at me but then, as soon as he recognized my face, his expression turned into one of surprise and confusion. He looked quickly at the clock hung on one of the far walls and groaned before looking back to me.

My small chuckled had faded away and I stared at him in all of his sweaty, sexy glory. It was my turn to be shocked.

He wore just a white tank top, his muscled arms bare. there was a light sheen of swear over his skin and a flush on his cheeks from the heat and work. He dark hair was a mess, pieces sticking to his forehead, his tan, flawless skin was splotched with oil and grease and ohmygod he was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. He was delicious. Fucking delectable. Screw Arby's, I had my dinner right here.

After an eternity, _he _cleared his throat, making me snap out of my thoughts and dazed stare.

I flushed a bit embarrassed and turned my gaze away from him, yet again. Seemed I couldn't keep my gaze from getting trapped on him.

I could hear him chuckling quietly before he started to speak, "I um... I was gonna clean up and change because, you know, this is a messy job.. But.." He looked down at his messy clothes and frown, "I guess I just lost track of time. How long have you been waiting?"

I gave a small smile and turned back to him, "Not long, don't worry. And it's fine, I can wait here while you clean up. No problemo. I was t late too so I understand. But, if we're going to be honest, this outfit is perfectly fine with me," I let my eyes skim over him freely this time. The previous nervousness having faded at some point, "Yeah.. Defiantly fine with me."

He seemed a bit taken back my bluntness for a moment but he quickly recovered and stood, "Yeah. Same for you. But I don't like feeling gross so I'm going to go get clean and you can just stand there and suck it up."

I laughed and he just chuckled before walking to a door in the back of the garage, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

He quickly ducked inside, going into the main part of the building.

I moved to lean against the wall and wait, a stupid grin still playing on my lips and refusing to go away,

I chuckled to myself as I stared at the ground, letting the last few minutes replay themselves in my head.

I couldn't, and still don't, understand how I could be so nervous, nearly hyperventilating and shaking, about seeing him and then once I did, once I finally _ did _see him, every bit of nerves I had just flew away, like he had a key that opened my chest to let all of the butterflies swarm out. Somehow, my screwed up mind found his insanely ripped body, and even more insane eyebrow game, calming, soothing even.

I laughed quietly, turning my gaze to the stupid rolly-board Creeper thing, imaging Derek still sprawled out on it, my stomach fluttering at the mere thought.

Though I joked about it all the time, I knew that it wasn't the fact that he had 'sick muscle and eyebrow game' that made me feel calm or, you know, like him. And, though I would never know for sure, I didn't the fact that our Numbers matched had anything to do with it either. There was some unknown, omniscient force that controlled the Number of the world that pushed us together, but I don't think that's what kept up together. I think it was honestly, purely, just the fact that Derek was Derek and I was Stiles. We looked, acted and just _were _completely different. But, if you take two puzzle pieces, the shape and the picture they hold are different, completely and totally different. And sometimes, when you first pick those pieces up, you don't think they fit. But then you try, you press two of the outside edges against one another and, what do you know?, they click together like they had never been apart. Somehow, those two pieces, completely different, fit together just like they were made to.

After a while of me swimming around in the abyss of my deep and swirling thoughts, Derek came back into the room, letting the door shut with a bang that startled me out of my own brain.

I looked up to him quickly and-god. He was clad in dark jeans that just _hugged _in all the right places and a blue, v-neck tee that made his eyes impossibly bright and caused his dark stubble and hair stand out more than it usually did. And of course, he wore his stupid leather jacket.

I gave a rough swallow, trying to keep myself from drooling everywhere.

Yeah... this outfit worked too..

He walked to me, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets, "Well, are we gonna go? Or are you just gonna stand staring?"

I huffed, pulling my gaze up to meet his, a smile tugging at my lips, "Either is fine with me."

Chuckling, walked out of the garage and to my car, "Come on and stop being a smart ass."

I grinned, pulling my keys out of my pocket as I hurried after him, "Whatever, Sourpuss."

XxoOoxX

It was a bit awkward having Derek in the car with me.

Of course, it was nice to have him with me, just having him sit there and fill the space in my car that was usually left empty. But, you know, it was still awkward.

Derek just kind of stared out the window and didn't talk. Though, I couldn't say that really surprised me. It was Derek after all.

I glanced over at him, "Are you just gonna sit there or what?"

He turned his gaze to me, one eyebrow raised and a corner of his mouth upturned a bit, he spoke in a voice that mimicked mine loosely as he repeated the phrase I had used earlier, "Either is fine with me,"

I scoffed, "Don't throw my words back at me. It's low, man."

Derek just huffed a laugh and turned to look back out the window.

But this, instead of keeping his elbow on the armrest of the door and placing his chin in his hand, he leaned closer to me, sat closer to him, his arm resting on the glove box.

Even though it was such a small shift, hardly noticeable, I could _feel _the fact that he was closer.

Well, actually, it wasn't just that I could tell that he himself was closer. It was also like I knew that the space, the empty air, between us had shrunk. It was just a small gap of emptiness separating us, I could easily lean and brush his shoulder with mine, but it fell like such a large distance just because of the fact that we weren't quite touching, so close, but not close enough.

XxoOoxX

When we finally got inside Arby's Derek asked me what I wanted and told me to just go find us seats and that he would pay for everything.

I objected that I wasn't just going to take his money like that, I didn't care if it was a date. I wasn't poor and I could pay for myself and I would because I wasn't going to have Derek pay for me. And even though I was usually always up for anything free I didn't wanna seem like a dependent, needy kid who couldn't get anything for himself

But Derek just stared at me long and silent while I protested and when I stopped he rose an eyebrow, "You done?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Go find us seats."

He left no room for argument.

I huffed and stated, "I'm paying you back later."

He just waved me off and I rolled my eyes and wondered to the seating area.

I got excited when I saw one of those tall tables with the awesome spiny chairs. They like almost literally called my name.

But I heaved a sigh because I knew that if I sat in one of those I would do more spinning than eating. My ADHD wouldn't allow those.

So I moved to sit at one of the boring, bland booth tables.

I side in close to the window and sat, waiting patiently... or well, waiting until Derek came and sat down a tray of curly fries and foil wrapped sandwiches.

I reached for my food, expecting Derek to slid into the booth across from me like a normal person.

But he didn't. Instead he moved in right next to me, sitting close enough to where our arms brush when we shifted. He didn't give an explanation so I didn't question it.

Instead, I just started talking, about anything and everything and Derek, unlike everyone else, listened to my anything and everything.

He sat quietly, not talking, just nodding his head where he felt it was needed.

If anyone else acted like that when I talked I would know, or at least suspect, that they weren't listening to me at all, instead just waiting for me to shut up. But I knew he was listening to me. I would see that he latched onto every word that spilled past my lips, that he processed it with care and I couldn't help grinning as I spoke, my stomach practicing gymnastics and my heart trying to flutter away.

I tried to keep talking for as long as I could, relishing in the attention he was giving me when everyone else just shrugged off most of what I said.

But soon, I ran out of my anything and everything to talk about, so, as an alternative I watched him for a moment.

He turned his gaze to me with a raise eyebrow, "Yes?"

I chuckled, "Talk. I can't do all the talking. You have to help to. "

I studied him as he sighed, "I'm not very good at... sticking up conversation."

I laughed, "So I've noticed."

He gave me a small sideways glare and that just caused me to laugh harder which only caused him to glare more and so on and so forth.

But soon, I calmed and patted him on the shoulder, "It's okay, Big Guy. I understand. I can try to talk for you to. I guess that's why you have me, after all."

He was quiet for a long while and I let my hand rest on the place I had patted moments before and he leaned, just slightly, into the touch and I, slowly, let my fingers press a bit firmer to the soft cotton of his shirt.

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye, his voice low, more serious, "Do I have you?"

I was a bit thrown off by the question as I let my hand slid from his shoulder, "What?" I questioned.

He looked at me straight this time, his voice... different, lower, more personal, "Do I have you?"

I stared at him for a long time, biting my lip.

I didn't say anything as the nervousness from earlier returning in a flash flood.

He seemed to get a bit discouraged as he turned away from me and stared down at the table.

I flushed as I spoke, "Do you uh... Do you want me?"

He looked at me in surprise, giving a small laugh, "Do I wan - God, Stiles. If I didn't want you I'd qualify for the stupidest person in the world because you might just be the best thing that has ever happened to me."

I stared at him in disbelief for a minute before my face broke into a grin when my mind finally registered what he was saying, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Derek huffed and gave a smile, small but real.

XxoOoxX

The trees passed by in quick flashes, the sun just barely shining through from its place on the horizon. The cool, crisp air flew through the cracked windows.

The dusk would have been peaceful.

If it wasn't for the fact that there was enough awkwardness in the car to choke a horse.

I glanced sideways at Derek as I drove, suppressing a quiet sigh.

The date itself had been great. There had been tons of talking and it couldn't have gone better/

And then, here we were, sitting in my car, acting like strangers, like he was just some hitch-hiker I had picked up off of the side of the road.

The only time there was even the slightest talking was when Derek gave me quiet directions to his house.

But in the near silence, I couldn't help but notice how... amazing Derek was.

He stared out the window, his face turned slightly away from me.

He had intense look, his dark eyebrows drawn slightly, lips pressed together, his eyes fluttering back and forth, gaze getting caught on the objects outside.

His jaw was clenched slightly, the muscles pressing taut against the skin, but he didn't look angry. The expression just looked natural on him.

He sat with one arm on the glove box, his fingers tapping an unheard rhythm.

My own hand _itched _to reach over, close that small, infinite gap between us, and still his fingers by lacing my own between them .

I almost did it too, but I was able to stop myself and turn my attention back to the road.

XxoOoxX

After an eternity of quiet instruction and awkwardness, we finally made it to the huge house that Derek apparently called home. I mean, it wasn't like a mansion or anything but it was still freaking huge.

Slowly, I brought the car to a stop behind a few other cars already parked there, one of which I recognized as Derek's.

When I put the car into park Derek pushed open the door, the hinges creaking, and slid out, not giving me a second glance.

He wasn't going to even say goodbye.

We had gone on a date that I thought had gone pretty great, thought it was probably one of the best nights of my life, even with the awkwardness in the car, and he wasn't even going to say goodbye.

I was gripping the steering wheel tightly, biting at my lip, when Derek cleared his throat to grab my attention, standing next to the still open door, his hand holding the side, ready to close it.

He rose an eyebrow at me, "Are you coming?"

I looked at him in surprise, "Am I supposed to?"

He chuckled, "If you want. I mean my sister is pretty much pressing her face to the window trying to get a look at you."

As soon as I looked at the large window in the front of the house I saw a flash of a girl disappearing back behind the curtains.

I grinned because... Derek was going to have me meet his family.. I was going to get to meet his family.

I nodded, "Alright, I'm coming."

I stumbled out of the car as Derek moved around to the front.

When I met up with him, he gripped my arm briefly, as if to lead me forward even though we were already walking, his touch making my stomach flutter with more than just nerves.

"You don't have to go inside, or stay long, just say 'Hi' so Cora doesn't strain herself trying to catch a glimpse of you."

I laughed as Derek walked me onto the porch with was dimly lit, small bug gathering around the yellow light.

The red door opened quickly. revealing a girl about the age of 11 or 12, but her smirk, same a Derek's, made her look more mature.

She didn't bother with an introduction, " You're Stiles, right? Did you know that Derek talks about, like, _all the time _ Seriously, it's kind of annoying."

Derek huffed, "I don't talk about him. Shut up, Cora."

Both of us ignored him, "Oh, he talks about me does he?"

She grinned, while Derek stood, looking miserable, obviously regretting his decision, "So much. You'd think he'd run out of things to talk about."

I gave a laugh as she changed her voice in a loose impression of Derek's, "Oh, he's so amazing with his big, innocent, brown eyes -" "Hey! I never said that!" "- and his smooth voice and perfect -"

A woman came up behind the girl - Cora - and placed a gentle hand over her mouth, "That's enough, Dear."

Cora huffed when he woman pulled her hand away, pouting in a way that reminded me of Derek.

The woman spoke with a smile, one hand placed on Cora's shoulder, "Hello, Stiles. I'm Derek's mother, Talia. It's very nice to meet you."

She held out her and I shook it nervously, her hand soft but her grip firm as she smiled at me.

"It's um... It's nice to meet you too."

She gave a fleeting glance at Derek before looking back at me, "I understand it's late and you can't stay, but just know that I'd always be happy to set another place at our table if you would be willing to take it. We'd all love to get to know you better."

I nodded and smiled, though my stomach turned with nerves, "Yeah. That sounds great. I'm always up for a good meal."

She gave a quiet laugh and led Cora away from the door, "Well, we'll leave you two to say your goodbyes. It was nice finally getting to meet you."

She shut the door quietly as Cora started to protest.

Derek sighed, "Maybe that wasn't a good idea."

I grinned, "I think it was a_ fabulous_ idea. Your sister told me some valuable information about how you_ always_~ talk me and my big, innocent, brown eyes and my smooth voice and my perfect - what exactly? I'm curious."

He groaned quietly, "I didn't say any of that. Cora just likes to embarrass me."

"Okay, okay. I believe you, but, "I stepped a bit closer, my stomach threatening to run away in protest of me trying to be flirty and daring, "If you... if you had to take a guess, what would you fill in that blank with?"

He stared at me for a moment, "Well, there are a lot of things I could fill it with."

"Like what?" I dared.

This time, he took stepped closer to me, "Like your personality, or you laugh or smile, or... or your lips..."

With object of his list he moved a bit closer until his breath brushed over my lips, the air electricity between us.

He brought his hand up, his fingers pressing to my cheek, his thumbs running along my bottom lip. He didn't say anything, nothing sexy or sweet like they did in all the movies.

But Derek was a quiet person, so that didn't surprise me. And it was a good thing he didn't speak because there were better things his lips could be doing.

His fingers slid as he lean closer, leaving a trail of electricity in their wake until they press to my neck just under my ear, his thumb slowly stroking my cheek.

Our eyes fluttered closed as our mouths touched, just a ghost of a press as we breathed against each other's lips.

That slightest touch in and of itself was too much and not enough, my lips and sink tingling where he touched, my heart hammering and my body yearning to be as close as possible.

And I knew Derek was feeling the same thing because he snapped, not able to stand the mere touching of lips.

He snaked one arm tightly around my waist, his other hand moving to cup the back of my neck.

My hand gripped his biceps, fingers digging into his stupid leather jacket.

Our mouths pressed together hard and slow, but there was no desperation, hunger or lust. Just the need to twine every part of our beings together, just slow, intense passion.

It was mind numbing, body buzzing and heart pounding passion.

I gripped his arms like he was the only thing that was going to keep me grounded, the only thing that was going to keep me from defying gravity and floating away into the stars that dusted the sky.

And his arm around my waist help me close like I was the only thing that kept him breathing, living, thriving. Like I was the only one who could keep his heart from stopping.

We clung to each other, kissing, twining our being together until our oxygen deprived lungs wouldn't allow it any longer.

We unwillingly separated, panting and stuttering, still holding one another just as close as before.

His lips were parted to pull much needed air between them, his cheeks were flushed with red, his half lidded eyes trailed over my equally flustered features as his fingers toyed with the hairs at my neck and lightly stroked over my skin.

Slowly, we connected our gazes, our minds and bodies still numb and buzzing at the same time.

After a moment I was able to form coherent thoughts. Though, not sentences because when I spoke I sounded nearly drunk.

"W-wow... that was... that was... good."

Derek stared at me for a moment before he started laughing, not chuckling or giving a huff of a laugh, but a real, rich laugh, small at first then building up, the corners of his eyes crinkling and the sides of his mouth pulled up as he let bubbled of laughter spill out.

I looked at him, bewildered, having never seen him like that before, "Derek? Are you okay?"

He nodded, calming himself down slowly. He cupped my face in his hands and pressed our lips together, even with, honest to god, giggles still slipping past out.

It was a brief, sweet kiss, nothing more than seconds long. But it was enough to bewilder me even more and give him enough time to calm down completely.

I watch him, confused, as he tried to suppress the grin that had taken over his usually composed features. He looked so different, so perfect, that I couldn't help but smile as well, chuckling at him.

"What was that all about?" I teased.

He looked a bit embarrassed but he still gave a small smile, "I'm just uh... what's the word?... giddy, I guess. And I just thought it was funny that you called a kiss like... like _that just... _'good'."

I huffed a laugh, "Sorry. I just couldn't think of a word to describe it and my kiss fogged mind decided that one would suffice," I let my eyes run over his features, still smiling and bright, "But if I get to see you laugh like that then I might have to start kissing you more often."

He smirked and gave a nod, moving closer, "Yeah... you do."

I chuckled and leaned forward to do just that when a voice sang from behind the door.

"Derek has a boyfriend! Derek has a boyfriend!"

Derek groaned and I flushed, both of us pulling away.

He looked at the door with a sigh, "Cora, go away!"

There was a giggle and the sound of footsteps as Cora ran away, still singing her song.

I grinned as Derek ran a hand over his face.

When he moved his hand out of the way I leaned forward and gave him a quick peck of a kiss.

He smiled at me, "So... do I have a boyfriend?"

I rolled my eyes, "That depends on who you're wanting."

"Well," he placed his hands on my hips, pulling me closer, his voice low as he leaned closer to whisper, "I had you mind."

I flushed as I stared at him, taking in the look on his face, a slight smirk trying to mask the subtle look of plea in his eyes, "Then, yeah. Yeah, you defiantly have a boyfriend."

XxoOoxX

Derek had walked me back to my car after that whole ordeal, both of us suppressing grins.

And when our hands brushed as we walked through the grass, Derek had gently taken mine in his, slowly lacing our fingers together.

Even as I lay in bed that night after I got home, I couldn't stop smiling, I couldn't stop thinking about him. So I stopped trying to stop. Instead, I just lay on my back, staring blankly at the wall, letting the night run through my mind. As I lay there I pressed the palms of my hands against one another and twined my fingers together, pretending that it was Derek's fingers filling the spaces between my own.

* * *

><p>So, you like? R&amp;R.<p>

Ps: My email is on my profile if you do decide to email me! :)


End file.
